1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinones, particularly to the 3-[5-(1-(2-, 3-, or 4-methyl, -ethyl, or isopropylphenoxyalkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, or haloalkyl substituted]-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imidazolidinones, as a class, are described in patents and chemical literature; none of which, however, teaches or discloses the novel herbicidal compounds described herein and their use to control the weeds described herein.